New Tricks
by Daceria
Summary: Trixie and Starlight have become the best of friends, despite Twilight not trusting Trixie after her last act in Ponyville but when Starlight agrees to be her assistant for her magic show, she learns that perhaps Twilight had her reasons for being suspicious, but finds out just how great and powerful Trixie truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**New Tricks**

 **by Nailah**

 **TrixiexStarlight Glimmer**

Summary: Trixie and Starlight have become the best of friends, despite Twilight not trusting Trixie after her last act in Ponyville but when Starlight agrees to be her assistant for her magic show, she learns that perhaps Twilight had her reasons for being suspicious, but finds out just how great and powerful Trixie truly is.

 **Chapter 1: A new trick**

Starlight Glimmer hadn't had the easiest time ever since becoming a good pony once more, so many of the community still gave her odd looks and most ponies avoided her, it wasn't until she met Trixie, that's when everything changed. Sure she was glad to have made friends with Twilight and her friends but Trixie had been the first friend that she had decided she liked so of course when Twilight had pretty much wanted her to stay away from her because of her past, it had caused a lot of commotion and tension and she had almost lost Trixie when thinking that she was only using her to show up Twilight once more.

Things were much better now, she and Trixie were starting to spend more and more time together but it seemed Twilight wanted her to make other friends besides just Trixie and was always encouraging her to keep on looking for friendship in Ponyville. Though she couldn't help enjoying spending time with Trixie. Trixie wasn't like every other pony, she understood the feeling of having been a horrible person and having to redeem yourself in the eyes of others. Starlight Glimmer wanted to go see her, as they had an act to perform in the next few nights and Twilight was busy getting ready for another visit from Princess Celestia that was bound to be messed up by some sort of event or commotion but if she wasn't needed then she wouldn't need to worry about it. Starlight Glimmer thought to herself as she left her room to head towards the doors to Town, thinking perhaps she should get Trixie a gift to celebrate their friendship, but she knew the thing Trixie enjoyed the most was showing off. Though she probably should get her something...then she remembered how much she enjoyed her snack food and decided to drop by the cart with the pretzel nuts that Trixie had recently showed to her. She bought five packs and paid the bits she owed and then asked for them to be bagged up together in a bigger bag to at least try to hide what they were, as she put them in her saddlepack over her back as she fastened the belt holding it down and would walk towards the stage where Trixie was to perform her next act. Though she was honestly surpised how quiet it seemed here. It was almost like no one was around. Starlight Glimmer, simply just thought that perhaps Trixie was also preparing for the upcoming event and getting things ready so she calmly sat down by the stage admiring the banner of Trixie up top with her image to the right of the great and powerful assistant in herself proudly drawn onto the banner alongside Trixie. This made her smile as she sat there wondering what Trixie was up to but she didn't need to pry, she would wait patiently for her to return back to her cart.

Though as the evening came and Trixie still hadn't arrived, Starlight Glimmer was beginning to have cause for alarm and thinking something was a bit off but she didn't want to give up on her friend, so she continued to wait while the evening went on. The full moon was now up in the evening sky and Starlight soon realized Trixie wasn't coming, concern immediately had her pausing at alarm but then she heard a loud thud from the cart and the next thing she knew Trixie was there behind the cart. Eyes raised as she blinked with suspicion, but of course her main concern was making sure Trixie was okay, and then figuring out what in the blazing hell had just happened and why she hadn't come sooner when she knew she had an event in a few days.

"Trixie? Are you okay?" asked Starlight Glimmer with deep care and compassion for her friend as she put an arm around her.

"Me? Why of course I'm fine!" she stumbled around stuttering a bit and almost simply like she was a bit well drunk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again, this time she expected more of an answer rather then trying to avoid the question.

"Listen sweetheart, I really do love how you are worried but I assure you there is absolutely nothing wrong. I was just practicing a new trick and I can't wait to show these ponies just how great and powerful I truly am." explained Trixie.

Starlight Glimmer remained calm and focused letting Trixie explain herself talking about a new trick she had been practicing, it must have been quite the impressive one to have her this much off of her game.

"Alright, well I just wanted to come over and give you this, it's been almost a whole month since we became friends and I wanted to give you something to celebrate the occasion." explained Starlight as she reached into her bag and handed Trixie the snacks.

"Oh! Pretzel Nuts my favorite. Aww you are so thoughtful. Thank you Starlight. You are one of the few ponies who gets me, I'm so glad we met." replied Trixie as she wrapped her arms around Starlight Glimmer and embraced her into her arms. Starlight of course would return the affection by wrapping her arms around Trixie as the two embraced one another, just standing still for but a brief moment.

Starlight Glimmer let go first and glanced around to the stage that was already set up and ready for the big event in just a few days time.

"So is there anything I needed to practice before the show?" asked Starlight Glimmer, she wanted to be absolutely sure she was ready, after all this would be her first time as Trixie's full time assistant.

"Hmm... well there is a few things I could think of but we should probably wait until the morning, after all Trixie needs her beauty sleep. Be back here early though, Trixie has a surprise for you." explained Trixie waving her hoof towards her as she walked into her tent and closed down the flap to sleep for the night.

Starlight Glimmer was glad to see that Trixie was her usual self and was excited for her first time as a full time assistant so she headed back towards the castle with a big grin on her lips as she walked right into the castle, bumping right into Twilight Sparkle who was panicking around in a circle around the cutie mark table going on and on about how she would never be ready for Celestia's visit with all these distractions. Starlight Glimmer couldn't help but be slightly amused by this, Twilight was rarely if ever ready for a visit from the Princess herself and it wasn't like Celestia was going to be here for very long anyways.

"What am I going to do!" panicked Twilight panting heavily as she circled around the table. Then she bumped right into Starlight Glimmer but managed to not fall back on her hind end.

"Oh Starlight Glimmer, how are you today?" asked Twilight trying to seem like she was calm but it was very clear she wasn't. Starlight Glimmer had an idea though, she knew Celestia wasn't due for a few days, right after Trixie's show.

"Maybe you should come and watch Trixie and I perform in a few days, you know just to calm your nerves before the Princess arrives." suggested Starlight Glimmer trying to be supportive and wanting Twilight to accept Trixie as a friend rather than thinking of her as a foe.

"I don't know Starlight...I've been so busy with getting everything perfect for Celestia, I don't think I have time to sit down and enjoy the magic show. I'm sure it will be wonderful though, and I really wish I could go and see it but I just don't have time." replied Twilight Sparkle.

Starlight Glimmer knew she could make time, she always seemed to be able to find a way before, and sometimes she wondered if it wasn't because she didn't want to see the magic due to Trixie's show boating that she did whenever Twilight was around.

"Alright I understand. Well I'm going to head to bed now, got a big day of practicing with Trixie in the morning." replied Starlight Glimmer waving a hoof towards Twilight as she walked back towards her room, passing by Spike on the way who was seen running back and forth the hallway. Starlight smiled softly as she closed her bedroom door behind her. She laid back onto her bed as she stared up towards the ceiling and over towards the Friendship wall Twilight had given her for graduating Friendship lessons. She saw Trixie and her other friends and how far she had come since the days of taking pony's cutie marks and trying to instill the mindset that cutie marks were a bad thing because a cutie mark had taken the only friend she ever had away from her. Now she and Sunburst were on good terms with one another, and she had even managed to make her own friend outside the friends Twilight had, in Trixie. It was a good day and she really should be getting some sleep. She yawned softly as she let her eyelids fall closed and drifted off to sleep.

Morning came faster than expected, Twilight Sparkle was already up and rummaging around for something or another, when Starlight opened up her eyes for the day. Of course Spike wasn't far behind her in reminding her of her appointments for the day and how she didn't have time to look for whatever she was looking for. It was best she just calmly move on her way, after all when Twilight was like this, there was no stopping her until she found what she was looking for even if it was something as simple as a quill. Starlight Glimmer headed down to the Spa where she had met Trixie, after all she had a little bit of time before she had to be there, because Trixie had a tendency to sleep in. She walked in and of course ordered a massage and was led in to be tended to by the spa ponies. After her short visit, she figured she'd go to Trixie's place and see if she was up. This time her stage was still set up of course and she had this odd three layered box up on stage. Starlight Glimmer walked up to the stage, smiling as she calmly tried to figure out the purpose of said box, Trixie opened it and it was empty but in each slot between each section was blades that covered the box from top to bottom. What was she thinking? This was dangerous and she thought her sending herself into the mouth of a manticore had been bad.

"Trixie is this the new trick you were telling me about?" she asked casually not wanting to think that her new friend wanted to kill her, no it was just an illusion, she had to keep remembering that much.

"Oh Starlight so glad you're hear. Here let me fix this." replied Trixie as she pulled out the blades so that they stuck out of the box, then she handed Starlight Glimmer a sexy red dress.

"I'd like you to wear that for the purpose, but for practice sake just yourself will be fine. Go on get in the box and I'll show you how it works. No pony will believe that you aren't even in the box." explained Trixie.

Starlight was in awe that she was going to be in the box in the first place but was comforted by Trixie's words that she wouldn't actually be in the box when the blades were inserted, it would just seem like she was. Of course as Trixie was explaining the act, Starlight began to understand, she'd teleport herself to a safe location and Trixie would use a cloning spell to make it look like the real Starlight was in the box, but it wasn't as complicated as that.

"You just stand there and when I put the first blade in, you will open up a trap door at the bottom and slide down while no one is looking, then I replace you with this doll that is identical to you and will have the crowd really believing that it is you. Isn't that amazing? Aren't I just the most powerful and great magician you've ever seen?" asked Trixie with ego and confidence in her tone. As she put an arm around Starlight Glimmer waiting for her response.

"Of course you are, you are certainly more talented than I'd ever be with this kind of magic." replied Starlight as she embraced her friend, wanting her to know that she'd always be there for her despite what other ponies thought of both of them. The two truly had a connection and she knew that Twilight at least seemed to finally understand them and see that Trixie wasn't so bad after all.

"So what now?" questioned Starlight Glimmer as she already knew she wouldn't have to do a whole lot to get ready for the show right now.

"Well...I was hoping you might want to grab a bite to eat. I'm starving, and this unicorn can't perform without her snacks." replied Trixie as her belly rumbled.

"Alright, we'll go out to eat somewhere. Oh I know this great place Pinkie Pie showed me the other day, want to go there?" she asked Trixie curiously.

"Hmm...I'm sure whatever she had in mind is great and all but is it great enough for the Great and powerful Trixie? Trixie thinks not. Trixie needs the best of the best, Trixie needs Canterlot food, the food of the royals. Perhaps Starlight could teleport us there?" she blinked her eyelashes in her direction.

"Of course Trixie, anything for you." replied Starlight Glimmer as she grabbed a hold of Trixie by the hoof and teleported the both of them to Canterlot. It was a good thing that Pinkie Pie and Rarity had already told her stories of the food from Canterlot or she knew she would know nothing of where to go. She decided she would be the lead on this party, and headed to the restaurant where Pinkie Pie and Rarity had been called by the map to save this restaurant from closing due to the critic being extremely unreasonable and picky. Of course they were seated right away and given menus and it seemed Trixie was taking some time to look over hers, but Starlight Glimmer already knew what she wanted, so she ordered the special.

"I would like the Spagetti and Meatballs please, with garlic bread, for the great and powerful Trixie, demands it." ordered Trixie with her usual show boat attitude. Starlight Glimmer could understand why some ponies didn't know how to react to her but these ponies were used to unusual demands of them so of course it was merely glanced over and an after thought. They took her order and went to fill it along with her own order as well.

It didn't take long at all for them to get their food and drinks. Of course Trixie immediately dug into hers, and didn't say anything about it not being up to the standards that the great and powerful Trixie demanded. Starlight Glimmer was glad that she had these moments with Trixie, where the two of them could just blend into the crowd along with the rest of the community but she knew that it wasn't the same for them in Ponyville, not a whole lot of ponies here even knew who they were, some of course knew about Trixie but not of her and what she had done in her past, she tried not to think about it, tried to see herself as a new pony but whatever ponies brought it up she had to remember how awful she had been, that was over now, she was happy, Trixie was happy and she had even learned the true values of having real friendships, it seemed everything was going her way. She smiled softly towards Trixie, just enjoying this time with her and not stressing over their performance. Everything was all ready, there was no last minute struggle that Twilight was going through. Tomorrow was the big day and she couldn't wait to show every pony just what a capable team the two of them were.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Chapter 2: Surprises!**

Starlight Glimmer was finishing up with some last minute touches to the stage as the audience was beginning to come in and take their seats in the provided chairs Trixie had set up just for this show. Starlight Glimmer of course couldn't help but noticed Twilight was nowhere in the audience, she knew she was busy with preparing for Celestia's arrival but she couldn't even spare a few minutes to come see at least the start of the show? She couldn't help but sigh a bit at that, she really wanted to her to see just how much the two of them had changed, and how much stronger their friendship was now that they understood they needed one another.

"Now the great and powerful Trixie is ready to take the stage. I must say thought Starlight, that dress really does flatter your mane." replied Trixie as she leaned over to give her a quick hug and then trotted onto the stage as she looked out to the crowd, excited to see just how many ponies wanted to see her show, even the annoying servants in Snips and Snails were already in the front row, shouting her name. Trixie did quite enjoy the attention but she also remembered how idiotic the pair were so for now she focused on her own performance.

"Welcome one and all to the grand premiere of Trixie's newest magic show. And Trixie is not alone this time, this time joining me as my full time assistant, the great and powerful Starlight Glimmer!" announced Starlight to the crowd, as Starlight Glimmer waved towards the crowd as she walked over towards Trixie, she couldn't help but be just a bit nervous. Her last time she had been in the background but now she was out in the open and every pony could see her.

Starlight Glimmer couldn't help but notice that the seats were packed full of all different kinds of ponies, and could hear the excited Pinkie Pie cheering from the back of the crowd. She couldn't help but smile at just the simple kindness Pinkie Pie gave her. She would then wait for further instructions from Trixie, after all this was her show, she was just here to help and look good, though she was really hoping not to ruin such a beautiful dress.

"Now I the great and powerful Trixie will amaze and dazzle you like you would never believe. Now to start off I will pull off some simple magic, and then I will lead to the main event where I will be putting my assistant in this box here and putting blades one by one into the box until she is covered head to toe from the blades. How will she survive? Just wait and find out but know a true magician never reveals her secrets." explained Trixie, as she would start off with some simple magic like card tricks, pulling a rabbit out of her hat and even simple levitation spells, she really wanted to use her new magic to teleport someone but she knew she had to be careful because she was still learning, as cocky and immature as she was, she didn't want an issue like she recently had with Starlight, that had almost frustrated Starlight to the point of wanting to actually harm her and she didn't want Starlight to not be friends with her.

Trixie would amaze the crowd with even the simplest of tricks with their oo's and ah's and Trixie couldn't help but grin the entire time. Then it came time for the final act, her big statement and proof of just how great and powerful she was. She asked Starlight to step inside the box, as she would close one door at a time until she was completely locked in as she would turn the box around spinning it a full one eighty degrees to show that Starlight was truly in the box. After that was done she would open up a box full of varying sizes of blades, all with sharp ends, some were smaller than others, some were longer than others but each and every one of them would slowly be inserted into the box, now while she was doing this, it was Starlight's job to open up the trap door in the bottom and escape to the back of the stage, as she would then wait to see what Trixie would do next. Hoping all went well.

Trixie on the other hand wasn't worried at all, she knew she would pull off this trick flawlessly and when she opened the box to show that Starlight was indeed safe and unharmed the crowd was memorized as within seconds it was a loud and roaring applause for the great and powerful Trixie. Trixie took a bow alongside her wonderful assistant. Starlight Glimmer took a bow and then the curtains came down on the two of them. Trixie immediately embraced Starlight in a tight hug.

"Oh wasn't that wonderful?" she asked her, her eyes full of glee and wonder. Starlight was glad to see Trixie happy and was glad that everything had gone according to plan. Now she wondered how they would celebrate it.

"Though I've been thinking about trying a different kind of trick...this one is much more personalized though just for you." smirked Trixie and without even asking Starlight put her lips to hers in a soft and tender kiss.

Starlight Glimmer was a bit surprised by this, but soon returned the kiss with tenderness and care. It was once again Trixie that pulled Starlight in right against her as she deepened the kiss, wanting Starlight to know just how much she care for her. After the kiss the two simply starred at one another bewildered, and wondering what might be next for the two of them.

"You know it's not quite dark yet, we could go back behind stage and set up a bed for the night, or we could go to the spa on a date. What do you say Starlight up for more of this great and powerful Trixie loving all over you?" she asked and just as she said that there was a loud crash within Ponyville right where Twilight's castle was. As much as Starlight didn't want to let Trixie down, she had to make sure everything was okay.

"Starlight?" asked Trixie as she could easily see the worried look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Trixie, I swear I'll make it up to you." replied Starlight Glimmer as she dashed off as fast as she could towards the center of Ponyville. Twilight's castle was still standing and looked relatively okay as Twilight was there on her back with her hooves up in the air, looking like she had been knocked quite loopy.

"Twilight? What happened here?" she asked as she would lend her a hoof, helping her up off of the ground.

"Well...let's just say the day with Celestia didn't go as well as I planned, and Pinkie Pie made a new kind of cake. It made a giant mess." replied Twilight pointing out the fact that most of her castle was covered on the inside with cake batter everywhere. Celestia walked up to Twilight and whispered in her ear and then walked on outside of the castle and flew off to Canterlot to take her rest for the night and allow Luna to take the night shift.

"Oh that Pinkie what are we ever going to do with her?" asked Starlight with a slight chuckle knowing Pinkie she probably had went just a little bit overboard this time but when didn't she go overboard when it was important?

"She means well. Anyways it's going to take me forever to get this all cleaned up, if you aren't busy would you mind lending a hoof?" asked Twilight as she batted her eyes at Starlight, she knew most of her friends were already in bed for the night and Starlight was here and she figured it wouldn't be too much to ask.

Starlight Glimmer couldn't help but think of how Trixie and she had plans tonight but she couldn't let Twilight down either. "I suppose I have a little bit of time." replied Starlight trying to play it right so that neither side would be upset by her decision. She knew she couldn't stay too long but she would help with what she could. It only took them an hour to get everything at least cleaned up to the point where there was no cake batter in the castle grounds anymore.

"Well thank you Starlight for helping me, I really do appreciate it, hopefully I haven't angered Princess Celestia, you don't think she's angry do you?" asked Twilight huffing and panting and beginning to have one of her freak outs. Before Starlight could respond a letter appeared into Twilight's hand that was from Princess Celestia herself.

Dear Princess Twilight,

Even though you are no longer my student, you needn't not worry about angering me, I had quite a lot of fun today and it was interesting to see all of you. Sincerely, Celestia.

"Oh. Few! I was really worried there for a second or two. Ah well that just goes to show you I really need some well needed sleep after this long day. See you in the morning Starlight." replied Twilight Sparkle as she folded up the letter and headed off towards her bedroom.

Starlight couldn't help but shake her head at Twilight. It was normal of her to overreact especially when it had anything to do with Princess Celestia. Then she remembered, Trixie was still waiting for her. She didn't even waste any time, she teleported herself back to where the stage was, she couldn't help but notice the stage was gone and all cleaned up and Trixie was nowhere in sight. Panicking she hurried over towards where her cat normally was, it was still there so she knocked on the door of the cart hoping Trixie was still awake. It took a while for her to answer but Trixie did come to the door, her sleep mask on her forehead after pulling it up.

"Who dares to disturb the great and powerful Trixie from her slumber?" she asked obviously annoyed.

"Trixie, it's me Starlight, listen I'm really sorry about earlier but I needed to make sure everything was okay at the castle, you never know what is going on with Twilight but it was just a false alarm, can you forgive me?" asked Starlight Glimmer with a hopeful look in her eyes but she wouldn't blame Trixie if she was upset or jealous at Starlight always seeming to spend time with Twilight rather than her. Trixie took her time as she glanced towards Starlight, putting her hoof under her chin.

"Hmm...Trixie supposes that Trixie can forgive Starlight but Trixie is annoyed that the one she cares for is always running off to help my greatest rival. Twilight still hadn't truly forgiven me for the time where I was under the control of that dark amulet. I want to be better than her, show her that I am the best mage in all of Equestria!" spoke Trixie with passion and meaning in her words.

"Trixie, you know I don't care which of you is better a magic right? I like you for you not for any other reason. You are kind and caring, even humorous and silly, but most of all you understand me in a way that Twilight never will. We both have done some terrible things in our past, and I finally found someone I feel like I can trust to just say how I feel then always having to put on a front to the others." explained Starlight as she put a hoof on Trixie's shoulder, wanting her to understand just how she felt, she moved her hoof to her chin, raising her face so that they were eye to eye.

"I love you Trixie." she couldn't help but to admit her feelings. She had been wanting to tell her for some time now, and she didn't want to ever lose Trixie, if she ever lost her as a friend she didn't know what she would do. Starlight Glimmer couldn't help but wonder what Trixie would say or do now that she had finally admitted her feelings.

"Oh Starlight, you know I love you, how could Trixie possibly stay mad at you?" she smiled as she pulled her in for a comforting embrace, pulling her tightly against her form and leaning in to kiss her lips softly at first, then being the first one once more to deepen the kiss, her tongue finding her way into Starlight's mouth as she teased her by rubbing her sides stroking down her mane. She then would let go of Starlight and look towards the night sky.

"You know it's not quite dark yet, perhaps we could spend some time together in my cart tonight?" she asked in a slightly seductive tone. "After all Trixie has some new tricks up her sleeves that she is sure Starlight is just going to love." smirked Trixie as she would wait for her to respond.

Starlight Glimmer couldn't help but to smile at Trixie's response, she was honestly relieved she wasn't upset at her, was even inviting her into her cart for some alone time just the two of them. Starlight nodded.

"I would love to see what you had in mind. You take the lead though, after all I want to see just what you would do to such a lovely assistant." she couldn't help but tease just a little bit, as she took Trixie's hand as the two of them walked into the cart together, as Trixie would pull down the curtain.

Inside her cart was much larger of an area that she had first thought. Starlight had thought a place like this would be well small but there was plenty of space for the two of them to move around. Trixie would then lead her back to where she slept, it was just a regular old pop up mattress that you could either blow up with air or use magic. Because Trixie often traveled it was understandable that she wouldn't have a real bed, which was a shame, Starlight was going to have to remedy that situation when she had the chance. She told Trixie to take the lead so she wasn't surprised at all when Trixie put the sleep mask she had been wearing over her head, over hers putting it around her eyes so that she wasn't able to see what the great and powerful Trixie was about to do to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes**

Starlight was both excited and nervous to see what Trixie had up her sleeve, as she was taken back to where the bed was, she could feel the edge of it at the front of her hooves. She could hear Trixie rattling around behind her, almost like she was looking for things she might wish to use for their night time fun. Starlight could only imagine what Trixie was thinking but while she stood there waiting, she could feel the heat raising to her cheeks, as they were almost as red as could be, with her pussy beginning to feel warm and wanting. It was different from the times where she had manipulated ponies into taking their cutie marks, this was a different kind of excitement, one she honestly didn't want to stop.

Trixie would gather the tools of her trade from her treasure chest, seperate from the one where she kept all her magic props, well except for one of her magic props, her rope, as that would come quite in handy for what she had in mind. She stood behind Starlight, standing on her back hooves as she reached around to the front of her face caressing the sides of her cheeks, as she put a ball gag into her mouth, pushing it as tight as she could and clicking a lock shut as she put the key to the side.

"So my Starlight are you enjoying yourself so far?" she teased seductively as she rubbed up and down her sides as she went to tie ropes all around her body. She raised her front hooves above her arms and tied them together with velvet fur lined cuffs that locked in place. Then she added a collar of the same nature around her neck, locking it shut as well. Then she would add a leash just for the fun of it as she carefully guided Starlight towards the bed and had her lay on her back. She wasn't quite done yet though, she kept her legs seperated on each side of the bed, putting a spreader bar in between them. After that she took off her hat and cape and got onto the bed. She leaned over Starlight, softly caressing her purple locks as she whispered some of the thing she planned on doing to her. Just to get her excited. Then she took one of her own personal vibrating clit toys and put it right into her clit as the part into the pussy would keep it from falling out. Then once that was done, she made sure she had a timer set. With that she left the room after all she wanted Starlight crazy with want by the time she took her, so she gave it a good hour of sexual torture. After that time had passed she came in to see Starlight panting and trying to plead through the gag for Trixie to just fuck her already. The great and powerful Trixie didn't take well to being commanded so she decided to give Starlight's ass a good spanking.

"Now now now, you said I was setting the pace and you were following my lead, so I give the orders around here." she teased her as she leaned down to remove the clit toy. Then she would remove the gag from her mouth, unlocking it and tossing it to the side. Then she put her ass towards Starlight as she dug her tongue into Starlight's clit.

"You may pleasure the great and powerful Trixie now." she instructed her. Of course Starlight had never had experience with this before but she would do her best to show Trixie the time of her life but it was hard for her to focus when Trixie was driving her crazy. It was clear which of them had more experience with this kind of play. Oh she wished she would have known how amazing this felt sooner, she licked at her clit, sucking on her folds, making sure to savor the taste of her wetness as it dripped onto her tongue. Of course it didn't take long at all for Starlight to cum right into Trixie's face and she just lapped it up with her tongue making sure to tease her even more. It took Starlight a bit longer to get Trixie to cum but that was fine she wasn't as experienced with this. After that Trixie stood up and looked towards Starlight. She would untie her legs from the bed and have her stand up from the bed, bending her over the bed, and putting the gag in her mouth once more but this time not locking it.

"Now Trixie is going to fuck you good and hard. And if you even try to tell me to stop, the Great and powerful Trixie will have to spank the naughty Starlight, understood?" she asked her and Starlight would nod in response to her statement.

Starlight would simply nod as she couldn't actually say yes right now but she wondered just how Trixie planned to fuck her, she didn't have the equipment of a stallion and then she heard Trixie moving around behind her and she couldn't help but tense up a little, her inner walls begging for Trixie to pound into her. She didn't know how erotic it felt to be the submissive in the relationship, she was so used to being the dominant one that she never even thought of the feeling of letting someone else take control, and when it was Trixie it was even more glorious, she was soaking wet again when Trixie came back and she soon realized what Trixie was done, she was using her unicorn horn as a stallion's dick. It was certainly long enough, and Trixie used just a bit of manipulation with her magic to make it seem wider than it actually was. She carefully split apart Starlight's cheeks as she slowly inserted her horn into her tight pussy walls. She would make sure to start off slow at first with Starlight being a virgin but once she popped her cherry, she sped up a bit and thrust-ed in and out of her harder.

Starlight tried to moan through the gag and it was easy to tell how much she was enjoying it, she wanted so much to beg her not to stop but she knew that if she did she would be spanked but the thought of it was quite exotic. She begged her not to stop one time just to see if Trixie would pull through with her words and she felt her ass being slapped with a whip rather than Trixie's hoof and it left a nice red mark but Starlight honestly didn't hate it, it was something she had never experienced before, it didn't take long at all for her to cum but Trixie wasn't quite done with her yet. She removed her horn, cleaning it off of course and putting something around her pelvis and pushing Starlight's face into the bed so it was even harder for her to say anything plus making the gag feel like it was further into her throat. Then Trixie got behind her, Starlight's hind end up in the air as Trixie had a strap on around her, which she honestly wasn't sure if it was real or if Trixie had just made an illusion of one for she had never seen anything or felt anything quite like it. Trixie plunged herself into Starlight's asshole, slowly at first easing in, not wanting Starlight to feel too much pain but once she seemed adjusted to it, she began to thrust harder and faster while her free hooves played with her pussy and her chest. Then after about another fifth-teen minutes, Starlight came once more and then Trixie smiled quite satisfied as she would untie her and ungag her as she would then hold her tightly against her form hugging her close.

"So Starlight what did you think?" asked Trixie curiously, she could tell just by the look on her face just how much she had enjoyed herself and was still in the process of catching her breath.

Starlight Glimmer couldn't believe the emotion she was feeling right now, she felt on an emotional high and couldn't help but wonder where Trixie had learned all of this, and how she had gotten so good at it.

"It was amazing, I loved it but how did you find out about it?" asked Starlight curiously. She did wonder if Trixie had ever been with anyone before and now she would finally get the answers to that question.

"Well, it's a long story really, I think it'd be best to tell you in the morning after all the Great and Powerful Trixie needs her beauty sleep." replied Trixie with a yawn as she turned over to the other side and wrapped the blanket around her quickly drifting off to sleep.

Starlight Glimmer couldn't help but be curious though, she stood up from the bed carefully doing her best not to disturb Trixie from her slumber as she would look around the cart for anything that might tell her more of Trixie's past, and find out where she had learned how to be so good at sex. She didn't want to think that Trixie was a swinger, she was hoping sincerely it was just past experiences but she had to know for sure one way or the other, she was nervous as she gulped as she found the great and powerful Trixie's noteboard which had appointments, and her next magic shows on it but on the table was a journal, it was kind of dusty but she picked up the journal, blowing the dust off the cover and what she saw not only confused her more, but caused her to ask more questions.

"The Guide to all things BDSM related and how to apply them." was the title of the book. She opened it up and began reading, she found herself pouring hours of her own time into this book she couldn't put it down. What she didn't realize is that this book just wasn't any ordinary book, there was a spell that had been placed on it and when morning finally came and Trixie awoke she found Starlight glued to the book. She hurried over towards her forcing her to put the book down.

"What were you thinking?" asked Trixie obviously concerned.

"What do you mean? It's just a book right? What's the harm in reading it?" asked Starlight Glimmer wondering why Trixie was so alarmed.

"This isn't just any book, it's an artifact." began Trixie as she explained when she had bought the alicorn artifact the seller had included this book for free.

"It doesn't seem to do much other than force you to read it all the way through, it's quite the interesting read though I must admit. But you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover you know? Next time just ask me about it,you know I would tell you anything sweetheart." replied Trixie as she softly kissed her lips softly and then looked out towards Ponyville.

"You might want to be getting back to the castle, I have a feeling Twilight is probably wondering where you are." explained Trixie as the sun was already up in the sky and she knew Twilight she was bound to think something terrible had happened, rather than coming to Trixie first and seeing if Starlight was here with her. It was so annoying how Twilight was always taking her precious Starlight away from her but then Trixie smirked as she had quite the delicious idea.

Trixie would have to figure out how to convince Starlight Glimmer to spend more time with her rather than Twilight, because it was obvious to her whom was more worthy of Starlight's time.

Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer headed back towards Twilight's Castle and her home but as she trotted towards the ever familiar area, she couldn't help but to let her mind wonder as she glanced around Ponyville seeing all the different places and noticing how quiet and calm it was in the dusk of the night.

"It is quite a beautiful town, I wonder what everyone back in my village is up to nowadays." she knew she had made up with them but she still felt awkward about going back after all the things she had done, but it had been made very clear to her, that they had moved on past that and thought of her as a worthy friend and even had asked her to help with the planning for one of their festivals. She smiled to herself as she quietly opened the door and carefully shut it behind her as not to alarm Twilight or Spike knowing the both of them would be in bed by this hour. She yawned as she trotted towards her room and laid down in her bed, putting the blanket over herself as she snuggled in until she felt comfortable and then used her magic to dim the lights in her room and slowly and steadily fell into a soft slumber.

Starlight Glimmer wasn't up right away like she normally was, she slept in a bit and woke up in time for a late breakfast but when she went into the kitchen she found a note left to her by Twilight.

"I left you breakfast in the fridge, help yourself to it whenever you wish it, Spike and I must go attend to more boring royal Princess duties and I must meet with Princess Celestia one more time before she ends back to Canterlot. I hope to talk to you soon.

Your teacher,

Twilight

Starlight folded the note and put it aside on the table once more as she would then use her magic to warm up her breakfast as she would sit and enjoy it by herself. Though she was really excited to have a whole day of just hanging out with Trixie. She had been so busy lately it seemed she hadn't had a whole lot of time to spend with one of her closest friends. With a smile on her face, she trotted off towards Trixie's cart. She wasn't surprised that she wasn't up yet, Trixie really did enjoy her beauty sleep. Starlight knocked gently on the door a few times not wanting to alarm her too much. It took a few minutes of scrambling around from inside before Trixie answered the door with a yawn as she looked towards Starlight as it seemed she was still really only half awake.

"Oh Starlight. How good to see you. Forgive Trixie she was up most of last night planning a surprise." explained Trixie with another yawn afterwards.

"Well, if you need to sleep that's fine I just thought we might be able to spend the day together as Twilight and Spike are both busy with Princess duties and I have no other obligations today." smiled Starlight with a hopeful look in her face. She really wanted Trixie to understand just how much she appreciated her friendship and kindness, and she didn't want her to think that she preferred Twilight over her. She cared about all her friends, she had even managed to make amends with Sunburst whom had been her very first friend for so long.

Trixie couldn't help but have a huge grin on her face. A whole day with Starlight all to herself? She didn't even care how tired she felt. This would kill two birds with one stone, she could explain to Starlight of her plans and see if she was willing to listen or if she might need just a little bit of a push in the right direction, but Trixie was determined to see things through.

"Of course, Trixie always has time for Starlight, just as Starlight always finds time for Trixie. So where to?" she asked curiously.

"Well...I was actually thinking about taking a trip to the village, we might not be back until late at night but I do enjoy going back there every so often."

"Oh the little village where you are from? Sure I'd love to go back there, all those ponies seemed so nice and not hating you for what you did to them in the past, unlike this town where most of the ponies still give me odd looks and hardly any of the six elements besides Pinkie even come to my shows." huffed Trixie obviously still annoyed that she felt like Twilight still held a grudge with her because of her past, and she was trying really hard to make amends for her actions.

"I'm glad to hear that Trixie, and don't worry it will take time but I'm sure the ponies of Ponyville will forgive you." replied Starlight trying to look on the bright side of things, but she understood completely where Trixie was coming from as she had had the same exact fears herself of her own little village hating her for the things she had done in the past, but if they could forgive her then she saw no reason why Trixie wouldn't be forgiven by Ponyville, it would just take some time, and at least Twilight seemed to be willing to hear Trixie out than just amusing she was up to no good.

"Well then let me gather my things and brush up a bit and I'll be ready to hit the road!" smiled Trixie with a huge gleam in her eyes as she went back into her cart and Starlight could hear more rummaging around in the cart as it only took Trixie a few minutes to freshen up and get ready as she then put the front of the cart over her back.

"Alright I'm ready when you are Starlight." exclaimed Trixie.

Starlight was excited to finally have an entire day to spend just Trixie and herself, no interruptions, no friendship lessons, nothing that could get in the way of them having a great time together.


End file.
